Seria ZiO: odcinek 20
PART 1 Sorry że takie krótkie i bezsensu no i w ogóle dziwne xD --- ''- Umieraj. '' *** Często spotykamy się z sytuacjami bez wyjścia. Albo przynajmniej nam się wydaje że są bez wyjścia. Często by znaleźć rozwiązanie trzeba się przypatrzeć, a niekiedy po prostu spojrzeć przed siebie. Może być ono zupełnie przed nami, a może być gdzieś ukryte. Jeśli naprawdę będziemy chcieli, uda nam się je znaleźć. Ale wiemy, że czasem chcieć nie wystarczy. Czasem potrzeba tylko trochę sprytu. Sprytu, którego mnie i Osie nie brakowało. Chciałabym powrócić na chwilę do początku walki z Hollowami: ''- Sześciu – wysapała Tanaki – Dwóch na drugiej, dwóch na jedenastej, jeden na trzeciej i jeden na ósmej.'' Osa kiwnął głową. ''- Wyłazić mi tu! - krzyknął i rzucił w lewo parę shurikenów. Bronie trafiły w ścianę, jednak to wystarczyło by zwabić przeciwnika. '' Poinformuje was, że Oskar-kun specjalnie chybił i uderzył w ścianę. Przecież równie dobrze mógł skoczyć i zaatakować z góry. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że nie rzucił on zwykłymi shurikenami. Cóż, niestety na razie nie wyjawię ich działania. Zresztą, wcale nie muszę. Bo to nie ta broń ochroni nas tym razem... Hollow niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do chłopaka z zamiarem zabicia go. Red wołała do niego z głębi mojej duszy, wyraźnie to słyszałam: ''- Zabij go, zabij.'' Ale ja nie mogłam się obudzić. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. A obiecywałam sobie w duchu, że wygram... Czy tak ma wyglądać nasz konieeeec? Zanim jeszcze przejdziemy do akcji, wyjaśnię czym jest forma Shinigami Red. Jest to ciało pomiędzy moim, a jej. Taka jak by poczekalnia, aż będzie mogła w pełni zawładnąć mym ciałem, później duszą. W tej formie może być tylko we mnie. Shinigami oznacza „bóg śmierci”, Red jest w stanie zabić kogoś kto wykona ze mną synchronizacje dusz, lub w jakiś inny sposób będzie się próbował ze mną połączyć. A więc, możemy teraz powrócić do akcji! Osa leżał na ziemi nieprzytomny. Nawet gdyby się teraz obudził nie udałoby mu się ochronić. Możliwe, że gdyby nie ONI nie żyłby nawet, jeśli by go Hollow zabił. Skoro miał uszkodzone żebra był praktycznie skazany na śmierć. Ale wiadomo że tak to się nie może skończyć. thumb|leftHollow zamachnął ręką ale jego cios sparowała mi bardzo znana broń. Demoniczny Miecz Kabuto. Zaraz z tyłu ktoś zaczął w niego strzelać. Pistolety Minato. Po chwili przeciwnik zaliczył kopniaka od Rexa, a następnie z drugiej strony od Alvina. Piękna praca zespołowa. Spytacie pewnie co tu robi Kabuto i Minato? Już tłumaczę. Chwila... CO ONI TU ROBIĄ?! PART 2 Ten odcinek może być trochę nie zrozumiały chwilami, więc już tłumaczę. Mei jest nieprzytomna i gdy się budzi jest zamknięta ciągle w swojej duszy z Red, która przejęła jej ciało. To co tam się dzieje jest kursywą. --- - Dobra Kabuto, pokażemy temu menelowi gdzie jego miejsce – powiedział Minato i wyrzucił kartę otwarcia – Bakugan, bitwa! Pokaż im Ultra Gamma Hydranoidzie! - Świetnie. Walcz Vox! - krzyknął Kabuto – Juhuu! Na polu pojawiła się hydra domeny Darkusa i bakugan domeny Aquos'a Zaduma. Rex i Alvin w tym czasie podeszli i usiedli koło leżącego na ziemi Oskara. - Nieźle oberwał, ale myślę że dam radę go uzdrowić Okiem Feniksa – stwierdził Rex i położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Zaświeciła się ona lekko na czerwono i po chwili było widoczne jak rana powoli się goi. - Sprawdź co u Mei. Alvin podbiegł do mnie i po chwili zastanowienia zaczął mną lekko trząść. - Wygląda na to że wszystko z nią okej, ale nie mogę jej obudzić. Gdy Rex skończył leczyć Osę podszedł do vestaliania. - Trochę to dziwne... - przyznał – Na razie połóżmy ich za tą skałą, żeby byli bezpieczni podczas naszej walki. thumb|left|250pxChłopacy przenieśli nas w wybrane miejsce i za chwilę dołączyli do Kabuto i Minato walczących z Hollowem. Przeciwnik właśnie był na solo z Hydranoidem, więc przez chwilę wojownicy nie mogli nic robić by nie zranić go przypadkiem. Sytuacja była dość ciężka, Hollow był dużo szybszy od hydry, który nie nadążał za jego atakami. Widząc to bakugan Darkusa odsunął się a w jego pysku utworzyły się kule energii. - Dajesz Hydranoid – dopingował Minato – Supermoc, akty...! -Aktywuje Jezioro Tysiąca Pięści! - przerwał mu Kabuto. Vox zaczął szybko atakować Hollowa, lecz on wszystkie ataki bez problemu omijał. Zadum zaklną pod nosem. - Hej, Alvin dołączamy się? - zapytał Rex. - Grzechem by było powiedzieć nie. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Walcz Sygg!!! Na polu pojawił się kolejny bakugan. Był to potężny bakugan domeny Haos oraz Aquos, zresztą całkiem podobny z wyglądu do Voxa. - Trzeba zaatakować wspólnie – rzekł Alvin – Minato, twój Hydranoid uderzy pierwszy. W tym czasie Vox zajdzie go od tyłu i podbije do góry. Sygg dobije go w powietrzu. Wszyscy troje kiwnęli głową. - Dobra Hydranoidzie, zaczynamy. Supermoc aktywacjAAAAAA! Artyleria Ciemności! Bakugan Darkusa utworzył kolejne kulę w swoim pysku i wypuścił je. Nagle w locie zaczęły dzielić się na dwa. Połówki zaczęły się dzielić na dwa, a następnie połówki połówek i połówki połówek połówki. W powietrzu wirowała ich niesamowita ilość, były marne szanse, by Hollow przed nimi uciekł. On jednak nagle jakby się rozpłynął w powietrzu. - Co jest? - zapytał zdezorientowany Rex. - Nie widzisz go? - zdziwił się Sygg – Ja go widzę... - O co tu chodzi? Vox, spróbuj go zaatakować! - Robi się! - krzyknął partner Zaduma i z ogromną szybkością zbliżył się do przeciwnika i przeciął go swoimi ostrzami na pół. Hollow zniknął. - Coś tu na pewno jest nie tak... - podsumował Hydranoid – Chwila...! Minato! - Iluzja! - zgadł Minato – Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłem! Wojownik Darkusa wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i wypowiedział „Uwolnienie!” a na jego dłoni zaświecił się na sekundę czarny spiralny znak. Wokół wszystkich pojawiły się żółte iskierki, które powoli opadały na ziemię. Ich oczom ukazał się Hollow idący w stronę moją i Oskara-kun. - Uwziął się na nich – zdenerwował się Kabuto – Vox! - Sygg! - krzyknął też Rex. Partner Zaduma z pomocą bakugana władcy Oka Feniksa wystrzelił wodne pociski w stronę Hollowa. Ten skoczył do góry lądując pomiędzy nimi i uderzając przy okazji w ziemię, wywołując jej trzęsienie. thumb|left- Hydranoid, atakuj teraz! - polecił wojownik Darkusa – Kombinacja Ataku Wojownika i Bakugana, Laserowy Taniec! Minato wskoczył na głowę swojego bakugana i razem z nim zaczął go atakować laserowymi pociskami. - Dlaczego na niego nic nie działa?! - wkurzył się Alvin. Hollow ryknął, machnął łapami i wytworzył dwie fale wiatru, które leciały prosto na wojownika Darkusa i jego bakugana. Były one tak szybkie że chłopak nie miał czasu na reakcje i razem ze swoim partnerem został trafiony. Obaj upadli na ziemię. - Minato!!-krzyknął Kabuto – Zaraz ci się za to dostanie, nie martw się!! VOX! Supermoc, aktywacja! Nieskończona Fala! Po chwili zza Voxa „wyskoczyła” ogromna fala tsunami pędząca na Hollowa. Przeciwnik zrobił gest prawą łapą i tsunami zawróciło. Bakugan Kabuto nie miał szans uciec, a on sam mógłby, lecz nie zrobił tego, bo przecież wojownik nigdy nie opuści swojego bakugana. - Kabuto! - krzyknął Rex – Mam go dość, zaraz go zabije – Jego oko zaświeciło się i nagle coś zaatakowało Hollowa z tyłu i przecięło go. Potem z przodu i z boku. Bakugan zaryczał i upadł na ziemię. Lecz to nie był koniec. Red podczas tego jak ja byłam nieprzytomna zdołała zawładnąć moim ciałem. Wyszła zza skały i uśmiechnęła się podle, lecz Rex i Alvin tego nie zauważyli. - Mei! - krzyknął Rex. Alvin uśmiechnął się lekko. Red popatrzyła na nich chwile i po chwili jej wyraz twarzy stał się zupełnie beztroski. - Oh, siema! - krzyknęła – Wszystko okej? - Zapytałbym się o to samo – odpowiedział władca Oka Feniksa. - I-Imooto-san – przywitał się Kabuto. - Czekaj, pomogę ci wstać – zaproponowała Red. Podeszła do niego, złapała jego rękę. I nagle jej wyraz twarzy stał się taki jak by nagle uwolniła całą swoją negatywną energię. Jednym ruchem rzuciła Kabuto na Alvina. Chłopak nie spodziewał się takiego ataku więc został przewalony przez lecącego Zaduma. thumb|left|245px- M-Mei?! - zdziwił się Rex. Red w jednej chwili wyciągnęła kosę i zaatakowała go. On również nie miał szans na ominięcie ciosu, lecz zdołał uchronić się rękoma, z których leciała teraz stróżka krwi. Moje alter-ego wyciągnęło kosę i zaatakowało ponownie. Tym razem Rex zdołał ominąć cios – Mei co ci się stało? - Mi? Robię to, co powinnam zrobić już dawno. Chcę cię zabić. No słowo „zabić” otworzyłam oczy. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Jednak nadal mogłam widzieć to co Red. Widziałam zakrwawionego Rexa. Widziałam nieprzytomnych Minato, Kabuto i Alvina. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. Poczułam przy tym ogromny ból. '' ''- Boli prawda? - zaśmiała się Red. Nie odpowiedziałam. -Zabawne, Mei. A teraz przestań już – powiedział Rex, wierząc nadal, że to ja. Red zrobiła smutną minkę. - Psieplasiam - powiedziała słodko – Nie wiem co mnie napadło. - Może lepiej daj mi tą kosę – zaproponował. "Chciałbyś" pomyślała. - Niech już będzie – i podała mu kosę. W momencie kiedy Rex ją złapał Red wypuściła ze swojej ręki wiązki błyskawic, które za pomocą trzymanej przez jego broni natychmiast poraziły chłopaka. thumb|left|230px'' -REX! - krzyknęłam.'' ''-To jeszcze nie koniec – rzekła Red.'' - Jesteś głupi – warknęła Red i podniosła kosę. Chciała go zabić. ''- Rex... Przepraszam... To moja wina... Przeze mnie.. Red, proszę zostaw go. Nie rań już nikogo. Proszę. Nie chcę by umierali. Red, błagam cię... Zrobię wszystko... Rex... !'' ''- Za późno – odpowiedziała.'' ''- Rex... Przepraszam – z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nie potrafiłam.'' Red zamachnęła się i... - O-Osa?! - zdziwił się Rex. - Ten kretyn? - zdziwiła się Red. - Sorry Rex że tak późno... - przeprosił Osa i upadł na ziemię. - Miałam zamiar zabić Rexa, nie go, ale trudno. ''- Oskar-kun... Nie... Tylko nie to... Proszę, powiedzcie że to nie prawda...'' ''- Widzisz jaka jesteś słaba? - zaśmiała się Red – Nie potrafisz nawet ochronić przyjaciół. Jaka z ciebie wojowniczka, co? Po co ci to wszystko, skoro i tak przez ciebie umierają?'' ''-REEEEEEEED! - krzyknęłam i wstałam na nogi. Zachwiałam się, ale za chwilę utrzymałam równowagę. Z moich oczu leciały wciąż łzy – Ty... ZABIJĘ CIĘ. ZABIJĘ. ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!'' thumb|leftPrzywaliłam jej prosto w twarz. Red upadła. - Chyba już rozumiem.. - powiedział sam do siebie Rex. Wzięłam kosę i wbiłam ją prosto w jej serce. ''-Nie daruje ci tego... SŁYSZYSZ?!'' Z ust Red zaczęła lecieć krew. ''- J-jak ci się udało p-poruszyć?- zapytała dławiąc się własną krwią a potem zamknęła oczy. '' Odzyskałam panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Łzy kapały mi na dłonie. Osunęłam się na kolana. - Gomen... Ja, ja... -Noo już, wyjdzie z tego – pocieszył Rex i poklepał mnie po plecach – Ej noo, nie płacz, bo ja też zaraz zacznę. thumb|leftNo i zaczął płakać razem ze mną. Pochyliłam się nad Oskarem-kun. - Co z Minato, Kabuto i Alvinem? - zapytałam wciąż dławiąc się przez łzy. - Wszystko z nimi okej. Stracili tylko przytomność. Zaczęłam się powoli uspokajać, ale łzy ciągle mi kapały na twarz Osy. Pochyliłam nad nim dłoń i zaczęłam powoli leczyć. - Był już leczony przez ciebie, prawda Rex? - Taaa. Pokiwałam tylko głową. Nagle stało się coś czego najmniej spodziewałam się w tym momencie. Hollow wstał. thumb|left|298px- A TY JAKIM PRAWEM JESZCZE ŻYJESZ?! - wkurzyłam się. Aktywowałam technikę Kosy Dusz i przecięłam go na pół. To już był jego koniec. Zamienił się w czarne iskierki, które zaczęły lecieć w stronę nieba. Miałam przyśpieszony oddech i głowa mnie strasznie bolała, ale oprócz tego było okej. Poszłam sprawdzić co u reszty. Rex miał racje. Nic im nie jest, tylko sobie ładnie śpią. Heh, ciekawe jak się tu znaleźli. Wróciłam do władcy Oka Feniksa i znów usiadłam koło niego. - Nie wiem co by się stało gdyby ona cię zabiła – powiedziałam. - Pewnie bym nie żył – zażartował Rex. - Co nie zmienia faktu że jestem największą idiotką na świecie – zaśmiałam się jednocześnie zaczynając znów płakać. - Hej, każdy ma swoje chwile słabości. I wcale nie jesteś idiotką. - Ja jednak wolę jak się uśmiechasz – powiedział ktoś. Odwróciliśmy się oboje. Oskar-kun. Uśmiechnęłam się i otarłam łzy. - Cieszę się że żyjesz – przyznałam. - Ja też – odpowiedział Osa i również się uśmiechnął. - My tu gagu-gadu – przerwał nam Sygg – A czas mija. - Racja – odpowiedział Rex i wstał – Komu w drogę, temu czas.= Również wstałam i podałam Osie rękę. - No dobra, Supermenie, koniec leżakowania. - A czy ja leżakuję? - zapytał i podał mi rękę. Pomogłam mu stać i za chwilę go uścisnęłam. Poczułam na sobie wzrok wszystkich tu obecnych i zaraz się od niego „odkleiłam”. - Jaki piękny dzionek, nieprawdaż? - zmieniłam od razu temat. - Te, te akurat – zaśmiał się Minato i podszedł do nas po drodze pomagając wstać Kabuto i Alvinowi - My też jesteśmy zwolennikami romantycznych scen ale nie tym razem. - No... A teraz gadać skąd się tu wzięliście? Kabuto i Minato zrobili przestraszoną minę. - A nie objedzie się bez tego pytania? - zapytał grzecznie Kabuto – Imooto-saaan? - Dobra, ale i tak się dowiem – rzekłam z uśmieszkiem na twarzy – A ty Rex? - Parę dni temu to przez przypadek wpadłem. Szedłem sobie, a tu patrzę i widzę Alvina. Zgodziłem się pomóc mu dostać się do miejsca, z którego zobaczyliśmy wielką ścianę lawy. Potem opowiedział mi o tym że jest tu jeszcze parę innych ludków z BakuGalaxy. No i nagle widzę ogromnego Hollowa i... - I dalej opowiemy w drodze – dokończył Alvin. --- Yo, tu Meika. Całe szczęście dołączą do nas Luk, Alex, Ami i Pit i będziemy mogli kontynuować podróż. Oczywiście zabierzemy ze sobą Rexa, Minato i Kabuto. Czeka nas niezła podróż przez góry. Co tam się stanie? Zobaczycie sami. Nie przegapcie następnego odcinka „Chodzące góry”! No to do zobaczenia! BONUSOWY MINI ODCINEK – WYBÓR DRZWI - To tutaj – powiedział Luk i zaświecił na mapę, a potem przed siebie – Tajne drzwi do wydostania się z podziemi tego pałacu. Przed nami były dwie pary drzwi a przed nimi żaba, która siedziała na wysokim kamieniu. - Jedne drzwi do śmierci, drugie do życia. Zadaj poprawne pytanie, a wskażę ci drogę do życia – przemówiła. - No to może... „Jakie są drzwi do życia?” - zapytała Alex. - Nie, to by było zbyt proste. Odpowiedziałby pewnie „te drugie”- odpowiedział Peter. - To może... „Które są dobre? 1 cz 2?” - zaproponowała Ami. - To już dwa pytania... - zauważył Osa. - No to co robimy? - zasmucił się Rex – Rozdzielić się, nie rozdzielimy. No to wpadliśmy. - Mam pomysł – powiedziałam z uśmieszkiem i podeszłam do żaby – Dobra dziadek, wskazuj drzwi albo ci coś zrobię. - Brak żaby, brak odpowiedzi – rzekła żaba. - Okej sama tego chciałaś, żabciu – Tanaki wzięła zwierzę do ręki, otworzyła pierwsze drzwi i wrzuciła tam żabę. Po chwili pochłonęły ją płomienie. - No, teraz już wiemy, które drzwi są dobre – uśmiechnęłam się, a cała reszta strzeliła pokerfejsy. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica